Destiny of the Descendant
by Amazon Writer
Summary: This is the story of Sofi. A girl sent back to aid in the recovery of Xena and the Amazon Nation. (Takes place after FIN).
1. chapter 1

"Destiny of the Descendant"

Disclaimers: I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess...or any of the characters that may be mentioned. This is my own storyline and I do however Sofi.

Slowly the beeping of machines faded out and the sound of my mother's quiet weeping waned from my ears. Moments later I felt warm sunlight on my face and I realized two things: I felt...healthy and I could breathe freely. Sitting up in the soft grasses that surround me I saw a young boy making his way over. He reached a hand down to me and for some reason I took it without hesitation.

"Hi Sofi. My name's Solan."

"Hi." I looked at him warily. "How'd you know my name?"

"You are a descendant of my family. I'm here to guide you along this part of your journey."

"Journey?"

"All in due time…" He grabbed my hand and led me through the grassy fields….

 **Meanwhile atop Mt. Fuji:**

Gabrielle was pleading with Xena to allow her to place her ashes in the fountain.

"Please Xena! We're running out of time!"

"No Gab, this is the way it has to be."

Before Gabrielle could respond, the pair was interrupted by a blinding flash of light.

"Hurry Gabrielle, do it!" A familiar voice urged.

"Aphrodite?!"

"I don't have time to explain," the goddess looked behind her at the sinking sun. "For the love of the gods, Gabrielle! NOW!"

"But the forty thousand…" Xena protested.

Never before had either seen Aphrodite so angry. "Damn it Xena...Akemi was wrong!"

With those words barely spoken, Gabrielle flew into action and practically dumped Xena's ashes into the gently bubbling waters in front of her. A swirling mist began to rise from the waters and surround Xena's ethereal form.

Both Gabrielle and Aphrodite watched, mesmerized by the sight before them. When the mist began to fade back into the waters, the goddess quietly returned all three to Greece.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am attempting to stick to canon as much as I can, at least in the beginning. As this story progresses, it will move beyond that...especially as I introduce characters, etc.

As we trekked across the grassy field, my mind was racing in a thousand different directions. "What did you mean by 'journey'?"

He shrugged in a non-committal fashion. "As I said -"

"No! Tell me!" I yanked on the hand that still held mine and forced him to stop moving forward. "And where am I?"

He sighed, "All I know is that you are a descendant from my sister."

"We're related?!"

Nodding, "In a way, I guess so."

Waving my arms around me, "Where are we?"

"This….this is a place of rest."

Now I was getting mad, "Stop talking in riddles, Solan!"

"Come." He said, and having no other choice, I followed.

Soon we came upon a stream and standing next to it was a woman with curly blond hair that hung down by her shoulders.

"Sofi," she smiled at me.

"How is it that everyone here knows my name?" I grumbled.

"We've been waiting for you princess."

I eyed the woman skeptically. "Okay, that's just weird."

"Let's sit here in the shade and I will explain." We moved to sit under a group of trees. "My name is Ephiny. I am a friend of Solan's mother. You have been sent to correct a wrong that occurred a long time ago."

Now I was thoroughly confused. "What?"

"A long time ago, there was a nation of women that all lived together, without men. As time went on, different groups formed and they split off in different directions. Thus forming the tribes. I am from the Telaquire tribe lead by my friend Queen Gabrielle. We were known as the Amazons."

Meanwhile:

When Gabrielle next opened her eyes, she realized they were in a Greek temple. Noting the decor, she knew it was one of Aphrodite's. It was then that her memory kicked in and found her companion beside her. At first she was hesitant and reached out to touch her gently, "Xena?"

When Xena took a deep breath and opened her eyes, Gabrielle began crying tears of relief and joy. "Xena!"

The warrior sat up and immediately found herself engulfed in the bard's arms. Both held on tightly to the other, afraid to let go. "I should be angry with you...but I'm not."

Gabrielle pulled away slightly, "I should be mad at you too, you know?!"

"I know, my Bard, I know." Xena kissed Gabrielle's forehead gently. "Let's just be grateful that we are both still here."

Just then a shower of sparkles and rose petals announced the arrival of Aphrodite. "Warrior Babe! It's good to see you looking…."

"Alive?" Xena deadpanned.

"Yeah!" She grinned, then became somber. "About that. I'm sorry I didn't have the time to explain. The 40,000 souls were released into a state of grace the moment you expired from your wounds. Your debt was paid, Xena."

"Then why did Akemi tell me that I had to remain dead?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe because that's what she was lead to believe or perhaps her own personal desires….I don't know."

"But the main thing is that we are back where we belong, and for the most part, are okay." Gabrielle spoke up for the first time. "We just need to figure out where and what we are doing next."

"Oh that part is easy!" Aphrodite's bubbly personality returned as she snapped her fingers and all their belongings appeared before them. "Varia is needing your help."

"Varia?" Gabrielle questioned as she strapped her sai's to her boots. "What's wrong?"

"With Artemis gone, the Nation is struggling. Your tribe has been forced to remain on the move, unable to settle and rebuild not just their home but their numbers as well."

"Then we shall find Varia and help as best we can." Xena nodded.

"There is one more thing…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Amazons?" I looked at Ephiny like she had grown another head. "Like as in women warriors?"

"Exactly!"

I sat there shaking my head. "You can't be serious!"

Ephiny laughed, "But I am."

"And I'm supposed to just accept all of this?"

"I know it's a lot to take in," She said. "But you are here to accomplish something that another was unable to do."

"Again with the riddles." I grumbled. "And just what is it that I'm supposed to do?"

Ephiny smiled, "Well first, be a child. Grow up healthy and strong. Then one day you shall be a leader for the tribe."

"Uh huh." I was skeptical. "Healthy? I was sick and died. How am I supposed to grow up?" I couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes.

Ephiny reached out to comfort me, "All is not as it seems, little one."

I couldn't stop the tears that began to fall. "I miss my Mom!"

Ephiny put her arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. "I know, little one. And that's okay. You will for a while and then the pain will subside."

"I miss my mother too." Solan said quietly. "But I know she's okay because she has Gabrielle and Eve. Don't worry, you'll be okay too."

I wiped my face with my hands and smiled a 'thanks' to Ephiny. "Who are they?"

Solan smiled fondly with a distant look on his face. "Eve is my younger sister. And Gabrielle is Mother's best friend, partner and soulmate."

"Gabrielle is a leader among my tribe, although she is quite the wanderer."

"That's the truth!" Solan laughed.

"Don't worry, they will take good care of you."

Meanwhile:

Xena's hackles rose, "What do you mean 'there is one more thing'?!"

"Xe…" Gabrielle placed a calming hand on the Warrior's arm. "Tell us Aphrodite"

"Well ya see…" The blond haired goddess began nervously. "There's a little matter of the future of your tribe."

Now it was Gabrielle's turn to frown, "What about it?"

"I can't tell you everything - some you just have to figure out on your own." She shrugged. At the thunderous expressions on both faces before her, she rushed to continue. "There is a child from your line, Xena, that will become the champion of the Amazon Nation."

Xena shook her, perplexed. "What?"

"A child that descends from your bloodline, it is she that will save the Amazons."

"I have no other children besides Solan and

Eve."

Aphrodite shook her head and mumbled under her breath, "Dumb warriors."

Gabrielle growled, "Stop talking in riddles Aphrodite!"

"In other words, you will have a chance to be who you were supposed to be all along.

Parents."

Both blue and green eyes widened. "What?!"

"I've already told you too much." The goddess smiled. "When the time is right, she will find her way to you."

"Again with the riddles."

"But how?" The bard continued to shake her head in confusion.

"Find Varia...and soon all will be made clear." With that, Aphrodite disappeared in a shower of sparkles.

"Figures." Xena growled. "Gods and the Fates are always interfering."

"But maybe this will be a good thing, Xe…"

Xena wrapped her arms around her smaller companion and kissed the top of her head. "I sure hope so, Gab."


	4. Chapter 4

"How will I find them?" I asked as we walked alongside the stream.

"You will be taken to them very soon." Ephiny smiled. "Life will be rather different for you, I'd imagine. But I'm sure you will adjust quickly and be just fine."

"What are they like?" I asked. "Xena and Gabrielle, I mean."

Ephiny took a moment to collect her thoughts it seemed. "They are the most loyal pair of friends anyone could ever have. Gabrielle is gentle as can be but also has the heart of a warrior. She doesn't like to fight unless given no other option. You will learn a lot from her. She's got the soul of a poet but is a fierce Queen."

"She sounds nice." I was beginning to feel a little more comfortable with the whole idea. Not that I had much choice.

"She's also a very good story teller. You will love her stories." She smiled. "As for Xena, she's a fierce warrior as I have ever seen - even among the Amazons. But don't worry, she has a rather gentle side to her as well. She's a very gifted healer and has been known to be quite the prankster. She can be a great playmate...just don't get on her bad side."

I nodded. "What should I call them?"

"Oh I suppose that's up to you and them to decide. I'm sure as long as you are respectful, using their given names would be okay until you are comfortable with finding something else."

Meanwhile:

Xena and Gabrielle, having gathered what little they had, left the temple and began walking down an overgrown road, looking for a village or any form of civilization. It had soon become apparent that the temple Aphrodite had brought them to was old and abandoned. Both were hungry and tired, the journey was made in companionable silence. Each wore a smile on their face as the feel of their clasped hands reminded them of how fortunate they were.

Eventually they came to an opening in the trees and a small town appeared across the fields. They sighed with relief and with renewed energy, they crossed through the recently plowed fields.

"Look Xe, a market!"

Xena laughed, "Look Gab, an Inn!"

Gabrielle shook her head, "Look Warrior, we have things we need to buy - like a horse!"

"That would make things easier, I suppose."

"I promise, we will go get Argo." The bard smiled in understanding. "But for now, we need a way to get around."

Xena sighed, "Yes we do."

After having finding what they needed at the market and spending the night at the Inn, the pair were once again on their way. Neither really knowing where to find the Amazons, they headed to the last place they knew had been their encampment.

Luckily, it didn't take them long to reach their destination. After a few days of riding, they began to see Amazon warnings within the trees around them. The possibility of those being from before and the encampment no longer active, weighed on their minds.


	5. Chapter 5

5

As the pair rode further into the Amazon territory, they became concerned that they had yet to be stopped by a guard or sentry. Taking a moment to dismount and stretch, Xena stopped her movement suddenly.

"Whatsa matter, Warrior? Getting old?" Gabrielle laughed.

"No one likes a smartass." Xena grinned. "Now shhh...I heard something."

Gabrielle nodded, indicating that she had heard it as well. Both listening intently, followed the source of the noise and looked up as two Amazons dropped from the trees above.

"Boy are we glad to see you!" said one of the still masked guards.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that, Xe." Gabrielle murmured. Then to the guard, "What has been going on?"

"We've had trouble with neighboring villages, unable to rebuild our own as our numbers are low." The girl replied, removing her mask. "We had a fever run through here...we lost many we couldn't afford to lose."

"Varia?"

"Is well and has been alerted to your presence."

Gabrielle nodded, "Then we shouldn't keep the Queen waiting."

It was a short walk to the remaining part of the village. Xena shook her head, "It looks so different."

"It does," Gabrielle agreed sadly. "But we will rebuild."

Leaving their horse and belongings with the young girl at the makeshift stable, the pair followed Jane across the camp. Upon entering a small hut, they found Varia in deep conversation with a few of the warriors.

"We need guards posted here and here," She pointed to the map on the table between them. "And maybe even here, depending on their numbers."

"Who is it?"

Varia looked up in surprise. "Xena! Gabrielle!"

The bard smiled at her friend and fellow Queen, "Varia...it is good to see you again."

"Likewise!" She motioned to the map once again. "Come discuss strategy for a while, then we shall have a feast!"

Xena shook her head at the two's antics as she stepped closer to the table. "Is it an army or just villagers?"

"Both." replied one of the warriors, Artila.

Xena glared at her with one eyebrow raised, she was a woman of few words but even she knew when more than one were required.

"This village to our west has been the worst of the three." Artila gestured. "They have an army camped outside their own, hounding them for supplies and rations."

"And since we have been rather self sufficient in our food stores and such, they want us to 'give' to these Raiders."

"Like hell!" Varia growled.

As they made their way through the camp toward the tent they would be staying in, Xena heard her name called out. Looking at Gabrielle with a 'now what?' expression, she turned to see where the voice had come from.

"Xena!" Sara exclaimed, "Your timing is impeccable as always! I need your help."

Frowning, the warrior turned toward the woman who spoken to her. "What's going on?"

"I have a young girl within my hut who seems to not want to wake up." Sara shrugged. "I've checked her over more than once, I can't find a reason for it."

"No fever? Injuries?"

Sara shook her head back and forth, "None! It's the damnedest thing!"

Puzzled, Xena agreed. "I'll be over to take a look at her shortly."

 **Meanwhile:**

I was sitting under the same tree from before, thinking about all that had happened. I was having a hard time believing everything that I had been told by Solan and Ephiny. I may be young but I'm not stupid. I know what dying means and yet here I was, some form of 'alive'. And apparently being sent back to a time far, far from my own. I didn't even know how I was going to cope with all of these changes, they were happening so darn fast!

I shifted when Solan sat down beside me, it was a bit odd knowing he was an 'uncle' of sorts. "What do ya think is gonna happen?"

"I'm honestly not sure." He murmured. I could tell that it bothered him that he wasn't being given the same chance that I was. And in a way, it bugged me too. "I do know that you will be taken care of and will learn a lot. It probably will be hard at first, but you'll get the hang of it."

We were quiet for a while, just sitting there. Geez, we've done a lot of that! My thoughts were random and wild.

"What will it be like? You lived there, can you tell me a little bit?"

Solan took his time in answering that one. "Well, it's definitely different from whatever you're used to. But I'm sure the basics are the same. Lessons, home, people telling you what to do and so on."

"Any modern convenience that you are used to, well they either won't exist or there will be some sort primitive version."

"Like what?" I looked up as Ephiny joined us, I wondered how long she'd been there.

She glanced up at the sky for a moment, "Oh perhaps the way you tell time of day or what things are called. We can't tell you about everything though, little one. Some you'll just have to find out on your own."

"But what about Xena and Gabrielle?" I voiced my concerns quietly. "What if they don't want me?"

"That won't happen!" He smiled, "No doubt it will mean a lot of adjusting for all of you but never fear that."

I was still somewhat skeptical, "Okay, I'll take your word for it."

"Good!" He smiled again. "I'm glad I got to meet you and spend a bit of this time with you. If you ever need to talk, just close your eyes and say what's on your mind. I probably won't be able to talk back to you but I'll always hear you."

"Children," Ephiny spoke quietly. "It's almost time."

I panicked, "What?! I'm not ready!"

Ephiny smiled, "Don't worry, little one. Everything will be okay."

I stood up and started pacing back and forth. "But I just got used to being here and talking to you and Solan! I don't know everything yet!"

The taller woman grabbed me by the shoulders, effectively stopping me from continuing. "Sofia!"

I stared at her, "Nobody calls me that!"

"Get used to it princess!" She knelt in front of me. "Listen, I know this is scary but you have to face it. You will be just fine!"

"Sofi?" Solan's voice was quiet as I turned to look at him. "You'll give Mother a message for me, won't you?"

Not knowing if I'd remember it or not, I nodded in hopes that I would. "Um, sure!"

"Please tell Mother that I am with Borias and Aunt Eph and that I'm okay."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, "You got it!"

"Thanks." He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

6

AN: This is where things might get a little muddled as I bring Sofi to her new guardians and the Amazons. I am going to try to keep with the same "format" as I have been using but we shall see how that goes as their story progresses. If you have any questions, please let me know. :o)

AN2: My apologies for the long time between updates. I have had A LOT going on in my personal life...

I slowly became aware of my surroundings. I could hear someone talking quietly and feel the bed I was laying on. It was definitely strange. There was a breeze through a window and I could hear birds chirping nearby. Opening my eyes, I blinked at the sunlight and as my eyes adjusted I could see that we were in a cabin of some sort. All of a sudden, they were aware of my being awake and came rushing over. I startled when the woman who sat down beside me looked way too familiar. Just like my grandmother when she was young!

"Shh...it's okay, little one."

I tried to sit up but someone on my other side kept me from doing so. "You've been out for quite a while, it's best if you stay lying down for now."

I cleared my throat, trying to speak but I found that my throat was drier than anything and I couldn't talk. The dark haired woman held out a cup in front of me. I glanced at it and then back at her with a questioning look on my face.

"It's only water." She murmured as she helped me to sit up just enough to take a few sips.

Clearing my throat again, I whispered "Thank you."

"My name is Xena and that is Sara." she said motioning to the other woman across from her. "Can you tell us yours?"

"Sofi."

"That's a pretty name," Sara smiled as she took the cup and placed it on a table. "We're just going to look you over, make sure you're okay."

"Like a doctor?"

"If a 'doctor' is someone who takes care of people, then yes."

"Do you hurt anywhere?" Xena asked as she placed her hand on my forehead. "Feel sick?"

"No." I whispered, "Just thirsty."

They got me some more water and then looked me all over until they seemed satisfied that I was okay. Just as they helped me sit up with a few pillows, someone entered with a wooden bowl filled with some sort of soup.

Xena held it up for me to drink from, I gave her a look. "I can do it."

"Just be careful." She returned the look with a raised eyebrow as she handed me the bowl. "If you can keep it down, we'll get you something a bit more filling later on."

"Okay." Whatever the broth was made from, it wasn't half bad. It was warm and felt good on my throat. By the time I had finished it, I was feeling sleepy again. I leaned back against the pillows and closed my eyes.

Meanwhile:

Xena and Sara were sitting at a table across the room discussing the girl, when Gabrielle joined them.

"There you are!" She exclaimed. "I've been looking all over for you!"

The warrior turned healer frowned, "Shh...we have a sick and sleeping child over there!"

"Whoops, sorry!" She sat down in a chair next to her warrior, content to be back within her presence. Quietly listening as the two returned to their previous topic, her mind wandered a bit and suddenly her eyes went wide, remembering their own conversation with Aphrodite. She quickly stood up only to have her movement stopped by Xena who had grabbed the back of her skirt. "Hey!"

"Don't even think about it!"

"But what if…"

"I know, we'll talk about it later."

"Xe!" It was Gabrielle's turn to frown, "Let go of me, will ya?"

"Never."

Sara just shook her head at the two's antics. "Why don't you all go get some rest? I'll let you know if anything changes."

"Are you sure?"

Sara stood, "Of course! You both had a long day and if I know this tribe, it's gonna be a longer night!"

"Yeah," Xena sighed as she stood. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Having been given a tent close to Varia's, the pair made their way inside and attempted to settle down for a while. Barring any further interruptions, they both hoped to get a couple candle-marks of sleep before any sort of celebration commenced.

"Do you think it's her, Xe?"

Xena sighed as she sank down into the cot next to Gabrielle. "It's possible, but until she can tell us more about herself, I won't know for sure."

"I wonder if Aph-"

"Don't go there!" Xena fairly growled. "I swear Bri, if you don't go to sleep...I'll knock ya out!"

Gabrielle just glared at the warrior before rolling over with a "hmpf!"

Simply draping her arm across the bards hips, she whispered in her ear. "Love you."

A quiet, "You too." was her only response.

I awoke to the sounds of drumming nearby and voices at all levels of excitement. I slowly sat up to find a young woman sitting at a table across the room, "Hello?"

"Oh!" she got up and walked over to me. "Hi, Sofi. I'm Greta, Sara's apprentice."

"Hi." I mumbled as she helped me sit up against the pillows again.

She handed me a cup of water, "I'll be right back, I'm gonna let her know you're awake."

Both of them came back pretty quickly, Sara checking me over for a fever or any aches and pains. "I have some clothes here that should fit you. How about a warm bath first though?"

"I'd like that, please." I nodded, then felt my face flush when I realized that I needed a...bathroom? I had no idea what they called it here. "Umm...Sara? I gotta pee."

"Oh! Not a problem." She pulled the covers back and picked me up with a strength that I didn't expect. She carried me through a side door and set me on my feet by a very small building that I could only assume was some sort of 'toilet'.

"Everything you'll need should be in there."

I nodded and carefully made my way inside on somewhat shaky feet. I took care of what I needed to do and found Sara standing there waiting for me when I was done. She helped me back inside where Greta was pouring warm water in a tub. When she was finished, she left the room and Sara asked me if I wanted help or if I thought I could handle it.

I blushed furiously, "I'm ten! I can do it by myself!"

Shaking her head, she left the room and I somehow managed to get the - nightgown...whatever it was called - over my head and slipped into the tub. The still hot water felt great, so I sat there for quite awhile just soaking. I was just done with washing my hair when I heard someone enter the room. I looked up to see Xena walking in.

"What? Don't you people believe in privacy?" I muttered, not expecting to be heard.

"Most of the time, yes." Came the reply. "But for now, you are in our care as a sick child."

I looked up into eyes that were eerily familiar. "Sorry."

"It's okay, little one." She smiled. "You look sleepy again."

"A little," I nodded. "Probably from the warm water.

I watched as Xena grabbed the towel that was nearby and opened it up, clearly intending to help me out of the tub and to dry off. As tired as I suddenly felt, I bristled at that. "I can do it!"

"I have no doubt," she gave me that look again. "But you are going to have help this time. Like it or not."

I gave her my own glare but it didn't seem to do much good because she only shook her head before laughing quietly to herself.

"Come on little one, that water is gonna be cold soon and I don't want you really getting sick."

I shrieked when I suddenly found myself lifted out of the tub and stood, dripping wet, on the wooden floor. I shivered as I was dried off and then dressed like a damn toddler. I had to admit though, the clothing was warm and comfy. And the 'shoes' I was given felt like slippers or moccasins but were also rather comfy and fit well enough. I allowed her to run a comb through my still damp hair and quickly braid it.

"Gabrielle is far better at this than me, but it will have to do for now."

My stomach growled, announcing to the world that I was apparently hungry and 'starving'. I giggled in spite of my discontent with being treated like a baby.

"Well I guess we should feed whatever monster is in your belly!"

As we slowly made our way through the group of tents, towards the sound of the drums I had heard earlier, I looked around in wonder. "What's going on?"

"This group will find any reason to party." She commented. "This time it is because Gabrielle and I have returned."

"I think I'm related to you." I said quietly. "I don't know how but you look too much like some of my family not to be."

She stopped and knelt down in front of me, "I think you are right and I can't explain it either but I am glad you are here."

I looked at the ground and scuffed my toes in the loose dirt, "What about Gabrielle?"

Xena lifted my chin with gentle fingers, "She is beyond excited and can't wait to get to know you."

"Am I gonna stay with you?" I asked. "Or do I have to stay with Sara?"

"Don't worry, little one." She smiled and ran her hand gently over my head, "You'll stay with us. You'll always stay with us."

I smiled and jumped into Xena's arms, giving her a hug I'm sure she wasn't expecting. From having spent time talking with Solan and Ephiny, I felt like I knew the two women well enough to trust them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I sat between Xena and Gabrielle near the huge bonfire. We listened as Queen Varia spoke about better times being ahead for the tribe. About rebuilding the village and taking back their lands.

I was fascinated with the drummers and moved a little to their beat. The dancers were amazing to watch too. Who knew warriors could dance?! There was so much food but I didn't eat much since I wasn't sure how long it had been since I last ate and didn't want to throw it back up.

"Do ya like the music, Sofi?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah! I really do."

"We can see about getting you one, if you'd like?"

"Gabrielle…" I heard Xena grumble.

I giggled as Gabrielle merely ignored her. "You can do that?"

She leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I am a Queen, I can do what I want."

"That's what she thinks," Xena whispered in my other ear, I looked up her at but there was only amusement on her face.

A few moments later, a hush fell over the crowd of gathered Amazons as the drummers and dancers ended their movements. It was then that Gabrielle called the children closer and began telling stories. I yawned, suddenly feeling sleepy. Xena scooped me up and put me in her lap. For a brief moment I felt like I was being babied again but I didn't protest.

I turned to look up, "I didn't know warriors cuddled."

She gave me that glare again but then she grinned as she quickly put her hand over my mouth, "Hush you."

I giggled and was tempted to lick the hand still covering my face but didn't want to push my luck. Instead, I settled down and listened to Gabrielle's story of Prometheus.

xgsxgs

After a time Xena noticed that Sofi had dozed off and signaled to the bard. Gabrielle wrapped up her third story of the evening and the trio made their way across the encampment to their tent. Once there they were pleasantly surprised to find that someone had thought to place another cot in the tent for Sofi.

"Well that was nice of whoever did it." Gabrielle spoke quietly as Xena laid the girl down and removed her footwear.

"I think it was Greta." The warrior mumbled. "Pretty sure I saw her leave the fire and come back a short time later."

Gabrielle nodded, tucking away the information for a later date. Right now, she was beyond tired and fairly certain that Xena was too. Without being asked, she silently slipped into their usual routine and began to unbuckle Xena's armor. One of the buckles refused to budge and she would have ended up in the dirt on her backside if it wasn't for Xena's reflexes.

"Nice catch Warrior."

"No problem Bard." She grinned as she pulled Gabrielle up, closer than necessary, and landed a quick kiss on her lips. "Now quit your foolin' around."

"Ha!" Gabrielle laughed, "I'll show you foolin' around!"

"Not tonight, ya won't Bri." Xena laughed quietly.

The bard huffed but acquiesced, removing her boots instead before crawling into bed. Once Xena was finished removing the rest of her armour and her boots, she joined Gabrielle. It wasn't long until the bard rolled over onto her stomach, placing her head upon Xena's chest. It had always been an easy way to fall asleep, listening to her Warrior's heartbeat. Suddenly her head popped up, effectively startling said warrior. "Xena!"

"Yes, Bri?"

"She's the one...Sofi! The one Aphrodite was talking about!"

It amazed Xena that, even after all the years that had gone by, Gabrielle sometimes still had the reactions of a young girl. "Yes Bri, she is."

"But that means-"

"What it means is that if you wake her up with your loud mouth, I'm gonna toss you in the lake!" The threat was empty, they both knew it. "Now lay back down and go to sleep. We will talk in the morning."

"But!"

"Gabrielle, I swear...utter one more word..." Again, an empty threat.

"Xe…" She jumped when Xena's hand lightly smacked the back of her leg. "Ow."

Kissing the bard's forehead, she whispered. "Love you. Now go to sleep. I mean it."

"Brat." Gabrielle huffed but settled down once more. "Love you too."


End file.
